


Ocean eyes (you really know how to make me cry)

by jojoswitch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Heartache, Hizzie - Freeform, idk why i did this, the merge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch
Summary: Oneshot of what happens when Lizzie Saltzman has to leave her girlfriend Hope Mikaelson behind, to go and fight the merge with her twin sister.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ocean eyes (you really know how to make me cry)

This was the moment Hope Mikaelson had feared since the very second she heard about the merge. Since the first moment she locked her eyes with Lizzie Saltzman. Since she learned she wasn’t immortal. Since then, Hope has been afraid of losing her. No matter how many times her girlfriend tried to reassure her that everything would be okay and both of the twins would survive this faithful day of their 22nd birthday, Hope was still afraid. She wanted to stop the time. She wanted to stop all of this from happening. But it was time, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

”Baby, hey. Look at me.” The blonde witch said softly and lifted her girlfriend’s chin up with her hand. ”I’m going to be okay. It’s all going to be okay. No matter what just- know that I love you so incredibly much and-”

Hope cut her off with a sob. ”Shut up. Just shut up and hold me close okay.” Lizzie did as told and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She was filled with fear but she couldn’t let it show. Neither of them could.

They stood still, holding each other. Hope noticed how she was holding onto the back of Lizzie’s sweater. ”I don’t wanna let go.. I can’t let go..” She mumbled against her girl’s chest and Lizzie sighed with sadness. ”You have to. Hope, you have to let me go.” The blonde woman smiled sadly as she kissed Hope’s forehead. ”I love you too Liz. I love you too.” Hope took her hand and kept the soft cries coming. ”Baby, close your eyes. Please. Close your eyes.” Lizzie said softly and waited for the tribrid to do so. Hope finally nodded and let her eyes close. She felt how Lizzie loosened the hold of her hand and suddenly her hand felt empty. She opened her eyes and Lizzie was gone. Instead she saw Landon, walking towards her. ”Mr. Saltzman wanted me to take you away from here. You- shouldn’t be watching. Come outside with me.” He said and led Hope out. 

Hope wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she got outside with Landon, but it felt like years. She walked back and forth, wanting to run back in and wrap her arms around her girlfriend again. But she knew she couldn’t. Not until all of this was over. Lighting struck across the sky, the trees were swinging with the huge wind. It was because all of the magic from the twins. It went on and Hope watched, feeling so incredibly helpless. She yelped as it suddenly stopped, everything became quiet. All that was heard next was Josie screaming out “NO! NO!” and that was the moment Hope’s world stopped moving around. That’s when she realized that the love of her life had lost the merge.  
She ran inside faster than she thought she could, and she let out the loudest of screams, when she saw her girlfriend, laying on the floor, barely keeping her eyes open anymore. A trail of blood followed them, and she saw Josie, crying and screaming in MG’s arms, trying to hit him. He dragged her out of the room against her will and the room became silent. Hope rushed to her girlfriend and was immediately soaked in blood as she carefully picked up her head to rest on her lap. 

"Close your eyes babe. Just close them." Lizzie giggled as she was dragging Hope along. "Wait where are we going Liz?" she was genuinely confused but couldn't help smiling at her girlfriend's child like giggles. "Now if I'd tell you it wouldn't be a surprise wouldn't it?" The blonde girl smiled and kept walking forward. "You're so annoying sometimes." the tribrid mumbled jokingly and earned a chuckle as a response. "But you still love me." and who would Hope be to deny it. "Yes, of course I do."

“No.. No please.. I need you.. Liz…I need you. Don’t leave me. Please.. Pl..please don’t leave me..” She felt how her body was getting colder under her touch and her eyes were shutting closed. “I’m sorry I failed you.. I’m sorry I couldn’t.. I couldn’t keep you safe baby..” Lizzie couldn't response. She couldn’t say it wasn’t her fault, and she couldn’t say the last I love you. Hope wasn’t even sure did she hear her. Hope’s vision was blurry from her tears and she was struggling to breathe. As she leaned in to kiss her forehead, she heard a soft, shaky breath and that’s when Lizzie closed her eyes for the last time. “NO! GOD PLEASE NO!” she pulled her girlfriend’s lifeless body closer and refused to let go. She looked at her in hopes that she’d open her eyes again. That the Lizzie she knew would give that familiar smile again and tell her everything was okay. But she knew she would not open her eyes. Not like she had every morning she woke up next to her. Hope would never stare into those beautiful light blue eyes again. She was sobbing violently against Lizzie’s shirt and it was mixed with blood and tears. “Take Hope out of here.” She heard someone say behind her. “NO! LET ME GO! DON’T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!” She screamed and held onto the sweater with her bloody hands. “She’s not dead she’s not… SHE IS NOT DEAD!” 

"You can open your eyes now, babe." Lizzie said softly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Hope saw fairy lights all around the old mill, beautiful flowers following the path and a picnic set up under the cherry tree. "You-you did all this?" The tribrid said in awe. "Of course I did. Happy anniversary Hope. I love you more than I ever thought I could. You make me feel like myself when I'm lost and lonely. You make me feel complete. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're-you're my everything." She finished her sentence closer and closer to Hope's lips and finally leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too Lizzie. Never forget that." Hope mumbled against her lips and she got a soft hum in response.

Alaric cried and kneeled next to them. “Hope- she’s gone. We have to take her upstairs. You need to let go.” Hope shook her head and her bloody hands were trembling at the hold of Lizzie’s sweater. “No. No. NO!” she bit her lip together, holding in a scream as she looked at Alaric. But finally she gave in and her hold of the sweater let loose. She was left sitting next to the pool of blood when Alaric picked up his daughter’s body and started carrying it out of the room. Hope sat there, silent tears rolling down her face. “Hope you should-“ she heard Landon say but she stopped him, without even looking. “Leave me alone. Just go. Go.” There she was, wit her dead girlfriend’s blood on her hands, and every bit in her screamed that this was all her fault. She hadn’t fought hard enough to keep her safe. And now it was too late. 

This was the day she lost her girlfriend. Her soulmate. Her best friend. The love of her life. This was the day she lost everything.


End file.
